How it all became
by SaraiCat
Summary: Ever wondered how the mushroom war was? From the view of innocents? From murders? How everything became Ooo? Well this is a new take on the Mushroom war! Featuring farmilar faces and Oc's. You could even be in it ? No copyright intended
1. A New Morning

Authors note: Thank you so much for reading it means a lot ! I will upload every week probably on saturday. If for some reason I don't upload that means something important is happening and I'll let you guys comment which character should die (majority wins). If Friday isn't good for you guys comment which day I should upload (majority wins).

* * *

Finn's p.o.v. :

Ugh I think as I roll out of bed almost smashing my alarm clock that I have to set for every five minutes if I ever wanna get out of bed. The annoying beeping sound finally leaves my head. As my eyes start to adjust all I can see is bright white light until my eyes adjust and I can see the light blue of my walls, my bedroom walls. I check the time, shoot.I'm almost late I throw my usual light blue t-shirt and dark blue shorts with a with hoodie with bear ears. I run down stairs I see my brother jake well actually he's my step brother but I would never say anything like that to his face. Jake is very tan like California with dirty blond but mostly brown hair he was a bit pudgy around the middle wearing a orange t-shirt with a cartoon dog on it and faded jeans. Which made me reliaze how obvious it was that I was adopted I grabbed a piece of toast and brushed my teeth as I looked in the mirror. I had stringy golden blond hair and light blue eyes an athletic build. I qiuickly finshed as I ran out of the house, running, track really payed off because I was there before I could even brake a sweat. I finally arrived at my school, Ooo Academy. I went into the office it was like I remember it to be last year colourful with tons of plants and art hanging unlike the principals office I've never been in it but I don't hear good things . Our principal is Marceline and Marshall Lee's father their twins. I grab a late slip in Ooo Academy the first two years are like middle school they choose what you learn bit the third and fourth year you choose. I waved goodbye to the secretary Mr. Piglotte a round man with big black eyes and a gabit of wearing pink. I walk into class just missing the beginning it looks like our teacher this year is a round woman with white hair and green everything even too much green stuff on her eyelids. But says " now it's your second language time welcome ".


	2. Author note important please ReAD

Authors note: Thank you so much for those who read it means a lot. Sorry the first chapter wasn't that long I wanted character development. . Also whoever views and favourites my story just write a review with your first name and some character traits will be in my story. I upload on Friday ! Please favourite , follow and review.


	3. Mr Petrivok

Authors note: Thank you so much for views though so far no one favourited or reviewed so I guess I'll just continue with the story. But, if your new here if you favourite or review tell me your name ( first only due to privacy ) and character traits about yourself then you can be in my story. So, favourite, view , and review.

Finns p.o.v

Science class, we had a different teacher. He walked in brown hair to about his shoulders blue circular glasses and a old timely brown tux and white gloves . "Hello my name is Mr. Petrivok and I'll be your science teacher " as he writes out his name on the board. " Today we'll be talking about medieval times ". " I have brought in some discoveries of mine" he said as he took off a old brown nap sack of his back. He starts pulling items out I see two old bow and arrow and a spear with a metal sharp end but a wooden stick to hold on to. But, what really surprised me was what he pulled out next a golden crown that shined so brightly it must be real with dazzling three red rubies. It was only fit for a king ! " Class sort your selfs into three equal groups ". After a minute or two of chaos they sorted we sorted ourselves into three groups. A girl with brown hair and wearing an excessive amount of pink clothing . I studied her face trying to remember who she was. Oh I remember it was Bonnie a stuck up smartie who wouldn't give anyone the time of day unless there IQ was above a certain number. I used to follow her around her warm chocolate brown eyes leading me in though she was never sedictive . She had that raw leader material and confidence that made you want to follow her. " Isn't medieval times more of a history lesson than a science lesson ?" . Bonnie always trying to out smart the teachers I have to give it to her she does exceed though. "Well if you let me continue you would have known that we're testing the DNA on these items" said showing up Bonnie. Bonnie hiding behind the group she's in embarrassed among her high matinance friends. " Get prepared to take a DNA test so sit down in your groups". A boy with black hair and torn jeans and white shirt with a black leather jacket came up to . " My group wants to sample the DNA on the crown" he said as he reached for the crown. grabbed the crown pulling it to his body defensively. He spit at the boY through his teeth " not this one it's special, it's delicate". "Why ?" asked the boy a little confused. "Ice, it controls, fills me , saves me" Mr. Petrivok says. A window burst open snow and cold wind flowing in. It's July and the suns shining. I look back at eyes dark, empty, cold, soulless almost.


	4. Malicious

Authors note: I would like to give a shoutout to SirMehALot for following me ! Check out his amazing story : Tardis Fate. I forgot to mention this earlier sorry for punctuation and spelling mistakes. Sorry it's short. Please follow, favourite and review. Keep inspiring others.

The time after, that seemed to drag on terribly slow. I wasn't paying attention all and I wasn't sitting near my friends my teacher made sure of that. I knew I wasn't a bad kid or anything it's just that sitting and learning in class wasn't for me. I listen to the clock ticked by as I dreaded every second I had to stay here. I doodled of a place a wonderful place where kids didn't have to learn. With a young boy and his dog as the main characters with many princesses he had to save from the most evilest beasts. I kept doodling trying to get out of this reality. Then, I heard a zoooooooooom as out the window a plane sky rocketed. Then all at once there were many. My attention wandred back to the front of the class were was teaching math or something . Then it hit me so fast, I lost control of my body it jerked me out of my desk onto the floor. I looked out the window and I froze it was like watching tv I couldn't believe it was real . It can't be. i saw an explosion cloud so big, bigger than the town and everything thing was on fire. It was malicious.


	5. Changing

Authors note: Sorry it's late I had to go to the hospital I thought my hand was broken And the fact that this chapter is so long. Anyway, Thank you all so much for the views !I have been waiting a while to do this chapter. From this chapter on I may do chapters in different points of view so I hope you like it. Please view, follow and favourite keep inspiring others.

Oc p.o.v

iIt was chaotic. I was at the hospital of Ooo, ya the hospital we only had one hospital since Ooo wasn't too over populated. Everyone was running around wild like madmen it was crazy. The scence still haunted me , a huge massive explosion cloud shaped like A mushroom. Just minutes after everything was burning buildings falling. I went to the hospital to see what was up. Since Ooo was such a small town apart from civilization the hospital only carried on with how the rest of the world was. But, here I was at the hospital and it was the worst of all. There was so many people rushing in and out of rooms as I sat In a chair . The worst of it is the people, some seemed affected by the smoke of the bomb they started chocking as if they were about to cough up there lungs and die. But then, they started changing , evolving it was madness. It was madness because you didn't know what there gonna end up to be. Some times they ended up a green glob of slime that destroyed everything in there path or they turned into some other creature that were all different that could varied from a animal to a breakfast item. I glanced around the room to see if I could find someone telling me something about what's happening . There was a poor old lady who skin was turning green and ears becoming huge She could help me she was to busy screaming through the pain. I glanced around once more desperately I saw a little brown haired girl a round my age she was getting injected with some pink fluid by some older man with the same thick brown hair and eyes In a doctors labcoat. Maybe he could help me! But then, I saw it sneaking up behind them that same ugly glob of slime I charged across the room to save them I grab a old grave diggers shovel as he yelled some rude comment at me. It gobbled up the man before I could reach them but I pushed the girl behind me ready to defend I pushed the shovel against the green glob pushing It out through the door . I fell to the floor in angst and relief that man he could have been my only hope I promise myself that I will never falter like that again. " Are you okay " asked the little girl. " Ya I'm fine but I didn't catch your name " lying to the little girl I know I'm not fine but I don't want to worry her. " My names Bonnie but I think you should look in the mirror". My honey blond hair turned into a silvery blond colour and my blue eyes into one silvery gray and the other a emerald green. I looked back at the little girl her brown hair hot pink at the scalp. "It'll be okay" I said comforting myself more than her she didn't worry about what was to come like I did. I glanced out the window a skeleton with green beams shooting out the hands and a farmilar green eyes.


	6. A new arrival

Authors note: Sorry it's late again, yesterday was the last day of school, so I had plans afterward. Plus my iPod was malfunctioning . Anyway here's this weeks chapter. Please follow , favourite and view.

Then just looked me in my eye and disappear. " I miss my family" whined Bonnie. " I know sweetie" I Sayed as sweet as I can because I'm extremley worried". " It's time for a food hunt " I Sayed since both of us were already affected by the bomb we really didn't need to lock our selves away. So, we found a Big tree we carved a little hole into the trunk of the tree we found a dirty old single mattress and some dirty blankets we both share the bed and blankets." You know I hate hunting day " whined Bonnie. " I know but how else are we going to eat". She stayed silent after that. Now, unlike when the bomb was first affecting us her hair was all a hot pink and her skin had a pretty pink undertone. We open the door and left I brought ninja sword and slingshot that I stole from dead bodies in a ally. I never did like bringing her on these trips but if I left her I couldn't protect her. We're in some fields luckily because I can't bear to see the city's the way it is just brings back memories. Food was scarce we'd be lucky if we had more than a squirrel to share per week due to the radiation. I was a pretty good hunter so we're better off than some people. We walk to the woods were the animals that weren't affected Hide. Then I saw it galloped fast as if something scared it , I loaded my slingshot with a rock and aimed it for the leg. I fired . It hit directly on target making it fall to the ground. I ran fast enough before it had a chance to get up I took my sword and sliced threw it's neck. Blood and everything was every where the past me would have been astonished but I'm not the same person. It was a deer. It would definitely feed us nicely. Maybe make some nice clothes for Bonnie out of the skin. I picked it up quickly I knew Bonnie would be upset if she saw this and lately I have been trying to protect her innocence. I saw Bonnie waiting patiently for me then got excited at the large prey I threw over my shoulder. The poor girl was hungry so was I but I always let her eat the most. I grabbed Bonnie's hand and we started toward the tree. But then, I felt a tug on Bonnie I realized someone was tugging on her hand. I turned around threw Bonnie behind me the person wAs facing the trees I pushed them up against the tree drew my sword and held It against their neck so they were vunderable . Only now, did I take in their features it was a man shaped like a peppermint wearing some sort of fancy tux. " Im here to speak with bonniebel" he said. " You mean Bonnie, you're not touching her "I spit through my teeth.


	7. Old photos

Authors note: Hey guys this chapter is going to be short and sweet because I'm planning for next chapter. Oh and a shout out this week to Blithe ( sorry if I spelt it wrong). Guys if you don't know I reach out to my fans if you follow, favourite, or review I will give you a shoutout and personally pm you. Please follow, favourite, view and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

" I'm sorry I upset you miss" he looked at me with great fear in his eyes. "Call me Cat and who are you". "I'm pepper Bonnibels uncle" he said nervous of my presence. "But Bonnie has no surviving family members" I quickly contradicted him. "Well, how do I stand here today then" he said. "Well we still have no proof that you actually are her uncle". " Wait I think I recognize him " Bonnie piped In as she pulled a photo out of her bag. "There he is" she said as she pointed to a photo. I examined the photo there was three adults and two children. Two of the adults looked like a couple with there arms around each other . The man In the couple was Bonnie's father who I saw previously when I saved Bonnie but sadly couldn't save him. The girl in the couple had brown- reddish hair and a pink undertone to her skin which must have been Bonnie's mother. Then there was the children one was Bonnie and the other one looked exactly like Bonnie but boy version they must be twins. They both strongly resembled there parents. Then there was the man Bonnie was pointing to a man awkwardly standing near them he wore a blue suit with a red tie and he had red hair with chunks of white from old age slicked back against his head. "It's you right ?" Asked Bonnie wide eyed. "Yes that's me Princess" said Pepper smoothly. Bonnie then ended up whining about how she hated hunting and living in a tree. "You won't have to worry about that anymore Princess" said Pepper smirking.


	8. Bad influence

Authors note: Thank you for the views. Next week I'm on vacation so I'll upload the next chapter on Monday. So, this chapter and next chapter aren't going to be very exciting. thank you guys that's all. Please follow,review and favourite. Bye! Keep inspiring others.

" I need to talk to you" said Pepper. After we first met him we've been with him for like three hours. We went to the lake to grab some water and to roast that deer over an open fire. We just finished up eating and grabbed my arm and led me away from Bonnie and the campfire. " Your  
a bad influence on Bonnie" Pepper said frowning slightly."What the hell do you mean I'm a bad influence on Bonnie you're the one who's making her a spoiled brat" I said on the edge of throwing a tantrum. "You're dulling her traits, she can be a great leader but the way your teaching she'll just be another weapon another solider like you" he said still not raising his voice one bit. I envied him because I was fuming I couldn't register I was doing everything to do and teach only the best to Bonnie. " You should leave it will be the best for Bonnie and she won't miss you either" he said still keeping cool. That was too much for me I stormed off. I ran into the woods and climbed up the tree my hand almost missed as angry as I was. But I climbed to the highest branch and laid my head against the tree. I looked up at the stars as if it was the answers to my questions. Why would this happen? I don't believe in a god but what kinda of cruel god would kill off so many. I was breaking, at the beginning of all this I thought I was dreaming but then I realized that was too good to be true. Then I thought how in the first ten minutes with Pepper, Bonnie was 10x happier than she was ever with me. I had to leave her. I had to


	9. A long week

Authors note: hey guys I'm going on vacation that's why I'm uploading today. I'm here by changing my upload day to Monday because the views have dropped when I changed it to Friday. Sorry it's not exciting because of character development. Please follow favourite and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

It's been a week. A long week since Kat left me. Pepper brought me to this piece of land he said it would be all mine soon. He kept calling me Princess sure Kat called me honey and other things but that was only when I was sad or crying. He gave me people to help me with chores and other things. Others to teach me. They kept teaching me about history but other subjects as well as math science and geography. I took a liking to science but other than that the others were okay. Pepper kept saying I'd be the Queen of this new world but I don't really know what all this means. He has a weird building under construction. I snuck a look at it it looks like a castle from those princess movies I was forbidden to watch because my parents said it was impractical but I always watched them at my mom's sisters house. Plus, her kids always could watch it. It was weird the ingredients they put into it but what was even weirder was on the way to here there was bubblegum all over the city. Secretly I looked and some of Pepper's workers were collecting it. I always asked about the building and the answer I always got from Pepper is " Soon enough my darling believe me you'll be seeing it for a long time" . I had no idea what was happening in this new life of mine.


	10. Birthday girl

Screw upload schedule that means uploads are going to becoming in faster I promise. Please follow,view, and review because it's only a click of a , if you guys are wondering the last few chapters have been in Bonnie's pov because the Oc left. Maybe for now, maybe not. If any adventure time fans like Black butler as well I was thinking of starting a story on that leave a review saying your opinion. Keep inspiring others. Bye !

Bonnie's p.o.v

She wasn't here. It was my birthday, my seventh . Pepper held some kind of ceremony but it didn't feel right. The classes are getting more boring and Pepper is getting stricter and stricter I'm not liking it. Lately when ever I screwed up he's been being awfully mean. And lately he's been making me wear dresses. I've always been a girly girl and love shoes and stuff. But dresses ? There just so uncomfortable. The poofy skirts the scratchy cloth. I felt a tap on my back as I stopped gazing at the fluffy hot pink rug. Peppers tiny hand rested upon my shoulder. I sigh In my head but I do not dare to out loud for the lecture I might receive. " it's time for getting prepared for the celebration princess" there he goes with the princess again I really think he's out doing himself with that. Before, I know it there's people well I should say things tugging at my hair and dabbing at my face with makeup brushes. Although, it's quite obvious that I'm wincing no one seems to care. Oh what is Pepper planning now.


	11. Getting ready

Authors note. Hey! Sorry for the stuck up princess in this chapter had to happen. Please follow, favourite and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

Before, I knew it they were done tugging and pulling at my face and hair. It was time to put on my dress. "Keep your eyes closed I want your dress to be a surprise for you princess" Pepper said in a soothing yet demanding voice. I closed my eyes as they directed me to step forward. I did as they wished and I felt them pull the fabric up my body the material was a little rough on the inside so I winced but kept my mouth shut. Then they proceeded to tie the corset I presume on the back. It knock the breath out of me as they did so. Pull, out of breath, pull, out of breath, it was like a pattern until the corset was fully tied. "Keep your eyes closed" said Pepper sounding frustrated. He put a hand on the centre of my back and led me somewhere. "Open your eyes" he said. There stood a mirror two times the length and three times the width of me. The reflection was alien. Hot pink hair curled to perfection with some pieces on the top of her head . The magenta eyes framed beautifully by black lashes and flawless skin. The dress was the most magnificent of all. It was slim fitting giving the illusion of curves that weren't there with a halter top. The bottom though poofed out giving a beautiful angel effect. It was perfection, she was perfection. Maybe, being a princess wasn't so bad after all.


	12. The Ceremony

Authors note: Hey guys you are so awesome! I've finally reached 500 views like holy crap thank you so much I don't even deserve this. Huge shoutout to ceeloogreenn for favouriting my story and reviewing. I visiting the family so this is gonna have to be quick. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

There I was, this was the moment. As, Pepper put the crown upon my head. We were having the celebration he had been planning. We were in the new building he had been making it was all Pink it was beautiful. The castle was amazing it was mine. All the things Kat taught me had been drifting away why would I need any of that if I had luxury. The crown was gold with a long gold stem pointing upwards with a blue gem at the top. The celebration was over but the party and the social gathering had just begin. I had many congratulate me coming up and starting to bring up a conversation. I now loved being the centre of attention. Pepper had taught me how to act and what conversations to bring up and what not to. Everyone who came up to me I wowed with knowledge and kindness. I thought I was happy.


	13. The forest

Authors note: hey guys! Are you excited? Leave a review in the comments if you are after reading this chapter. Sorry, it's short and it's boring plus I didn't want to reveal too much in this chapter. Please follow favourite and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

It's been a while. Today all my tutors and Pepper had a meeting so they gave me free time. They sent me out with a guard. I picked up my dress and looked for a place to sit. I was to tired to stand and I defiantly wasn't going to talk to that cooky guard. I spotted a rock at the edge of the forest. Pepper told me to always stay away from the forest but it was only at the edge how dangerous could it really be? I picked up my dress and dropped it down as I sat on the rock. " Hey, come play with me " submerged a little girls voice from the forest. She had raven coloured hair to her shoulder a red and white striped shirt and faded blue overalls and bright green eyes.


	14. I like you too

*AUTHORS NOTE WILL BE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE, READ AUTHORS NOTE AFTER YOU READ THE CHAPTER PLEASE*

Just like that with a strong grasp for her age she pulled Bonnie into the depths of the forest. "Let's play tag" said the little raven haired girl. "No, I have princess duties to attend to" said Bonnie clearly irritated. "You said duty " the raven haired girl throwing her head back with laughter. Before, Bonnie could say anything the raven haired girl grabbed Bonnie's crown and took off with it in a sprint. She was fast but Bonnie could see where she took off. Bonnie madly chased her and saw her on a tree branch with Bonnie's crown on her head. "Come and get me " the Raven haired girl teased and took off running with Bonnie behind her. Both of them laughing and screaming as they ran. As, a hour or two passed by they went through a hole in the forest which they ended upon a hill. They watched as the sun set beautiful colours surrounding the horizon as the lake twinkled blue and green."I don't even know your name but I like you" Bonnie said as the two little girls held hands and watched the sunset go down. "My name's Marceline and I like you too" Marceline's face filling quickly with a pink hue. "Mine's Bonnibel " her pink face Turning red. "I'm gonna call you Bonnie" said Marceline smiling like there were no worries in her world. "My friend used to call me Bonnie" Bonnie muttered too low so that her friend couldn't hear her. Bonnie's heart had a dull ache. Memories of her and Cat was flooding her mind. Why would she let Cat leave her for a life she wasn't even content with. I miss you Cat.

Authors note: Hey guys! Do you hate me? Tell me in the reviews if you ship this or not and what pairings you wanna see and if you want me to continue with this pairing or cut it off. Please follow, favourite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!


	15. Marcy I'm tired

Authors note: hey Guys! I'm sorry for the delay writers block and drama ugh. Please follow, favourite and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

Bonnie pov

"Marcy, I'm tired"said Bonnie yawning. Marceline took a second to assess the situation properly. "Well it's pitch black out so we can't go back into the forest" said Marcy looking up into the sky. "But, the castles that way" Bonnie whined while pointing to the forest. "Well, we can't all the monsters come out at night " Marcy said and did a scary face. Bonnie started laughing, this is what she loved about Marcy no matter how bad the situation Marcy could make her laugh. Just like Cat could. Wait Cat didn't we have a place not far from here. "Marcy wait I know where we can stay for a while" said Bonnie almost instantly lighting up Marcy's face. "I'll lead the way" said Bonnie chest held high. It was a long journey for the little girls but they made it. They were exuasted but they made it the tree house Bonnie and Cat made to keep them safe. They flopped down on the thin mattress, Cat found in the wreckage. They flopped on the mattress as they held hands to try and comfort each other in the dark. "Goodnight Bonnie" said as her eyelid started to droop. "Goodnight Marcy" said Bonnie pushing the hair out of Marcy's face. As, they fell asleep holding hands with sleepy smiles on their face.


	16. A dream ?

Authors note: hey guys! This is SUPER IMPORTANT: do you ship bubbline ? Please answer that question it super important. I hope you are liking my chapters. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

Marceline pov

I felt the warm sun on face making my eyelids look pink from the insides. I open my eyes but quickly shut them at the blazing light. I open them one more time as my eyes adjust to the bright light. As, I remember where I am the tree house Bonnie led me to. I look upon the other side of the mattress where Bonnie once occupied. It can't be just a dream right it was so vivid plus how am I here if it was a dream. But, but, it just seemed if she never existed. I thought as I run my hand over the place where she once occupied. Then I remember her pushing the hair out of my face a small gesture but yet it meant so much to me. I touched the strand it smelt like bubble gum. It smelt like her. She wasn't a dream.


	17. Dear diary

Authors note: Hey guys! Sorry I might not upload for a while cuz all my files for future chapters on this device and my charger broke. So I won't be able to upload until i get a new one. I'm uploading this on less than 20%. SUPER IMPORTANT QUESTION FOR READERS: Do you ship Bubbleline ? Sorry for long author note. Please follow, favorite and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

Bonnie pov

Dear diary,

Last night I met another girl named Marceline. We played tag. She took my crown ( jokingly) so I automatically chased after her. Then we watched the sunset. Then I led her to the treehouse that used to be mine and Cats. The memories were to much for me. So, I left well Marcy was still asleep. But, just as I thought I woke her because she tossed and I heard her moan my name. But her eyes were closed and she just tossed and turned again. I told myself I had to leave because of the memories it was too much. Well, that was true I don't think I could have left with her staring wide eyed at me begging me to stay. If she did, I would easily ditch my life that Pepper has tried to so hard to construct for her. The weirdest part is that I don't know how I feel about her holding my hand, me pushing her hair out of her face, and her calling me Bonnie. All I knew was that it didn't upset me.

- Princess Bonniebel Bubblegum


End file.
